How Artemis Fowl saved Christmas
by VampyZombie
Summary: Okay, so After the timetravel incident, Artemis is back home for Christmas... but no point telling you what happens. Read on!


**Fowl Manor: Present day, Ireland**

It was snowing around the horizon of what surrounded Fowl Manor, and it gave quite a sight, because it seemed that it came out right out of a Christmas card. All the village houses were adorned with Christmas lights, and pine trees were being carried by men into their own homes, while children played and chased each other. It was something beautiful, a sight that the young fifteen-year-old Irish boy, Artemis Fowl II, was admiring from the window of his room.

He had no idea how long he had been standing there, he just knew that he had been there a long time. He heard steps approaching, but he didn't turn around until the door opened, and saw his mother, a beautiful and caring lady, wearing a sweet smile. She approached him.

"How are you doing, darling?" She asked him as he embraced him.

"I'm doing perfectly fine, Mother."

She let go of him slowly. "Always so formal, Arty." She sighed. Then she looked out the window. "Quite a sight isn't it?"

He smiled and nodded. "It seems like a Christmas card."

Angeline Fowl rumpled his son's hair soflty. "Talking about that... Maybe would you like to come with me and do the Christmas shopping? I'm thinking of inviting some people over for Christmas and I need to get new adorns for the house. I mean, tomorrow's Christmas Eve, and you know we always celebrate on the twenty-fourth!"

Artemis thought it over. "Yes, I'll go with you, but what about-"

"Myles and Beckett? Oh, don't worry about them, they'll be staying home with your father. Apparently they got some games planned for today."

"That seems like fun." Artemis smiled. "Have you seen Butler?"

"He's waiting for us with Juliet." She answered. "Didn't you see them? Look, they're waving at you."

Indeed they were.

"Alright then, I need to fetch my coat. I'll see you downstairs."

Artemis knew his mother was the one that suffered the most after he dissapeared for three years in the island of Hybras (Hell), and had resorted to tell them the truth, but the _fairies do exist _part seemed to have taken a rather hard pounding on their minds, and now had difficulties into believing that. Since his arrival, they tried avoiding akwards questions between meals, and Artemis hoped that his mother wouldn't bring up that subject, now that it would be the first time they'd be together. He sighed and put his coat on as he trudged downstairs, and saw his mother, with a transparent, carefree smile. He put on his best face.

"Ready, Mother."

She patted him. "Get in the car quickly. I don't want you to get sick because of the weather."

He nodded and saw Butler and Juliet. Butler looked older than the last time he had seen him, and Juliet, well, she had grown up that she didn't seem to be a young teenage woman now, _but _a woman. Both grinned.

"Christmas shopping with your mother?" Juliet said. "That's new."

"Many things can change in three years."

"But not you." Juliet said back, a tone of sarcasm in her voice.

Artemis rolled his eyes as he grinned and got in the Bentley and waited for his mother while Butler checked the car and Juliet hopped in the seat next to the driver's.

"Also coming?" He asked. She nodded.

"I'm getting Dom's present, and he's getting mine, among other things too. We're thinking of doing what we always did: Gift exchanges. You're on our list, Arty."

"Oh, that's tactful of you. Thanks."

Mrs. Fowl got in, along with Butler. "Let's go then."

Juliet and Butler left to one store, while Artemis walked along the busy street with his mother, his hand chained to his mother's. They didn't say much for a while, his mother asking random questions about his every-day life he tried to answer. Then as they entered an ornament shop,did Angeline bring up the subject about fairies for the first time in months.

"So, Arty," She said casually. "About your _friends¸_the fairies..."

His heart sank. "What about them?"

"Well, your father and I thought..." She paused.

"Mother, please do tell me. You know I don't like this kind of suspense."

"It isn't easy for me to say..."

"What about them?" He asked again.

She didn't say anything for a minute and pretended to be interested in Christmas spheres of all colors and sizes.

"Mom?"

That word made her stop what she was doing and realized it was the first time he had called her that.

"Arty... You actually sounded like a real teenager!" She embraced him in a hug. Artemis wished she could stop, but not because he wasn't enjoying it, but because many people were staring at them. Embarassment, in other words. She let go of him.

"Your father and I thought that maybe it'd be a good idea if we..." She took a deep breath. "If we invited them over for Christmas."

"_What?"_

"That's why I said it wouldn't be easy for me to say, I knew you'd react like that."

"Not that I don't mind, but are you serious?" He asked, his eyebrows raised up high.

"Yes I am," She said as she walked up towards the counter with some boxes in her hand. Artemis helped her.

"But mom," He said as they got out. "Are you sure about that? We might need to consult them if they're up to it."

"Can you do that, Arty?" She asked. "We would really like to thank them. If it weren't for them, we wouldn't be together like we are now."

He nodded. She's right, his mind said, if it weren't for Holly and the rest, I wouldn't be the teen I am today.

"Are you alright?"

"Excuse me?"

"You seemed to be out of this world for a moment."

"Oh, I was just thinking."

Angeline Fowl knew better, but she didn't want to make his son feel uncomfortable.

"How about a walk around the city while we wait for the Butlers? Wouldn't that be great?"

"It would. Let's go."

They arrived back home two hours later, with all the four members' hands full of bags, boxes with stuff, among other things. The Fowl partriarch descended from the stairs, with the Fowl twins, Myles and Beckett, one in each hand, holding them. The three of them smiled. Well, the twins sniggered loudly.

"Mommy!" Both yelled and ran down the stairs when they saw her. Angeline dropped her things and hugged her boys.

"Did you miss mommy like I missed you?" She crooned. The twins nodded enthustiastically.

"Uh-huh."

Then they spotted Artemis.

"Arty!" They yelled and ran towards Artemis and hugged him tightly around the waist. It was all they could reach at the age of three.

"How ya doin'?" Asked one of them Artemis recognized as Beckett.

"I'm great."

Myles sniggered again. "Why are you still a... a..." He struggled a bit. "A vampiruh?"

Artemis grinned at his two brothers. "Does it matter? I'd run if I were you two."

Myles and Beckett looked confused. "Huh?"

"Because there's a vampire that's about to start chasing you around!"

The twins giggled and ran around the house while Artemis pretended to chase them, and then went back to greet his father. His father grinned broadly.

"Arty, did you have a good time with your mother?"

"I did, not to mention, she has a good taste in decorations."

Artemis Sr. patted Artemis Jr. "I suppose Angeline told you about the wonderful idea of inviting the fairies over?"

"Yes she did, but dad-"

His father looked surprised. "What did you call me?"

"Uh, _dad_?" He said, not being sure if he was being scolded or praised. "Anything wrong?"

"No, it just surprised me that you actually called me that. You sounded like a teen."

Artemis looked confused. A teen? Maybe, but unique. "So... Can I call you like that?"

"Be free to call me that whenever you want. But Artemis, don't change the subject."

"Well, about the fairies, are you sure it's actually a good idea?"

"Didn't they save me from the Russian _Mafiya_, heal your mother from her depression, and change you emotionally? Not to mention, didn't they help you save the world?"

Artemis nodded.

"We thought about this-"

"But you weren't sure if you should believe me or not." Artemis concluded. "I'm not an idiot, and don't deny that possibility, it's true, isn't it?"

His mother intervened. "Don't be angry at us, but it just seemed a bit unrealistic..."

Artemis looked at her. "I'm not angry..." His mother looked at him sadly.

"But it hurt... because you didn't believe me."

"Oh Arty..."

Artemis Senior looked into his son's eyes. "For a moment we didn't but think about it: It was rather hard for us to believe in that, and-"

"Don't worry," He said, shaking his head. "I'll call them. But if they do accept the offer, do you want them to be here tonight? Or perhaps tomorrow morning?"

"Tonight, if they can make it."

"I'll go do that then. I'll see you later."

Artemis turned on his fairy communicator and waited a few moments until Holly Short answered.

"Artemis!" She said surprised. "I wasn't expecting you to call me!"

"Neither did I." He shrugged.

"Artemis, get to the point. What's up?"

"Well, believe it or not..." Artemis told her his parent's desire.

"What?!"

"You heard me, they want you and the others over here for Christmas. Tonight at any rate."

"Look, it's not as easy as it sounds, but I have to do patroling tonight and tomorrow."

"During the holidays? What is it then? Guarding Santa Claus?"

Holly didn't answer for several moments.

"You're joking?"

"No I'm not, and it's not exactly him; its his son. The Santa you humans know."

"Why?"

"Well, think about it: Gifts, toys, stuff. He needs a bit of help with that."

"Surely they can put other fairies to do that."

"No. It's actually important. You should know that whenever Santa does his round every year, we have to stop time all over the world just in case. Foaly's working on that."

"Please Holly," Artemis said with a pleading look. "I really don't want to dissapoint my parents, not when I have done that too many times. At least try."

Holly thought and thought. "So, how many are invited?"

"Really? Thank you, Holly!" Artemis smiled.

"Anytime for someone who saved me. I'll ask Foaly about this, and if he agrees, which I do think he will, and maybe he can do a bit of computer hocus pocus and I'll call you in about an hour or two."

"That'd be great Holly. But if you do arrive, will it be in Tara, as usual?"

"Yep."

"Alright then, and Holly," He paused. "I do hope you can make it."

"I'll try, buddy." And she hung up.

Artemis smiled and stepped out of his room and descended the stairs once more, where he found his parents together, looking at his two brothers wrestling each other.

"Mother, father," He said, looking back at his brothers. "I called them..."

"And?" Both said nervously.

"They'll try. They're planning a time stop all over the world for tomorrow, and it's taking them a while, but they'll call back in an hour or two"

A look of relief spread on their faces and they smiled at each other. "That's good."

"Of course." Artemis looked at his watch. "Well, excuse me, but I have to go. I have some unfinished work to do."

Both nodded and smiled when Artemis almost tripped because Myles had stuck his foot in front of Artemis. Angeline looked at her husband.

"He certainly changed a lot."

"He did, and I'm proud of him."

Artemis, who was almost at the top of the stairs, heard this and couldn't help but smile, unaware of a stray tear rolling down his cheek.

That unfinished work he had to do was decorate his room. It was a custom he usually had to do, his mother starting that tradition, but since he never found it truly interesting, his mother did it for him, but he felt he should do it today. He called Butler to his room and told him about this.

"Wow Artemis," He whistled. "That time trip must've really changed you."

"I know, and it kind of scares me, but it's for the greater good."

"The greater good?" Scoffed Butler. "Right..."

"Well," Artemis looked at Butler. "Are you going to help me or not?"

"Sure," Butler looked a bit thoughtful. "Can Juliet help too? She's rather bored and-"

The Irish boy looked at him and smiled. "The more, the merrier."

The Eurasian man laughed and gathered up the boxes that were neatly tucked in Artemis's closet and organized them in three piles, then he went to fetch Juliet, while Artemis opened them up.

"Mistletoe?..." He asked himself holding them in his hand, unsure if to put them up or not. Then he remembered Holly and Foaly. "Definetely not." He discarded them into another pile.

"Hmm... Bows of holly," He smiled. "Holly. Definetely. Bows... uh, why not?" He smiled and he heard the door open once more and a happy Juliet was scurried in by a grinning brother.

"Finally!" Juliet chirped and hugged Artemis. "You finally decide to do this for the first time!"

"Well, times do change, and besides," Artemis grinned again. "I really do need help. I don't have experience in interior decoration."

"That is _so _true." Juliet said, letting go of him."What have we have here?" She was looking at the selected things. "Ooh! Mistletoe!"

"No, that one's in the 'Not going to happen' list." Artemis declared. "I'm definetely not kissing anyone at all."

"Oh, because the fairies are coming to visit, including Hollly, and you don't want to kiss her. Right?"

Artemis looked confused. "No, it's actually because the Mistletoe is a parasitic plant."

"Oh."

"That hardly covers it." He looked at her with a sarcastic smile and took out the small Christmas tree he had never set up in his life. It was still brand new. "Okay, this one is going next to the window... Now I need to find the spheres, small bows and the star. You two," He said, pointing at the Butler siblings. "Do the walls if you don't mind, decorate it with those... things." He pointed to what seemed to be a rope of pointsetias, a flower common in Mexico. Juliet noticed this.

"Aw, I miss Mexico," She sighed. "They have a nice custom to celebrate: They put up a Nativity scene, the _Posadas_... Good times."

"Well, if it makes you happy, we'll bring Mexico to you." Artemis stated. "Let's change the traditions a bit." Juliet smiled and they continued to do their jobs.

It took them an hour to finish, and his room looked colorful and cheerful, and after Artemis broke his second sphere and got a cut, did he feel a gentle wiggle in his finger and he realized it was the fairy communnicator. He twisted it and answered.

"What news, Holly?" He asked gently, sucking his cut finger.

"We managed to us into a shuttle to Tara for tonight. They're going to replace my guard with some other crazed-up gnome, and the gang's coming."

"That's great."

"We'll be in Ireland in an hour, but do go and get us in two hours. Less visibility for those Mud Men that pass Tara."

"You got it. I'll see you then."

"Bye."

"See you later."

Holly chuckled and hung up.

"Was that Holly?" Butler and Juliet asked as they stacked the boxes back in the closet.

"Yes, she'll be coming with the rest." Artemis thought of what he said. "Actually, I don't what she meant by 'the gang', but no matter, I'll tell my parents about this at dinnertime."

"Which will be in three... two... one" Juliet counted and at that moment, his mother entered and said,

"Arty! Dinner-" She looked astounded. "Oh my, it's- you did this Arty?"

"Um, in a matter of speaking, I received a bit of help from them," He pointed his cut, and still bleeding, finger to the Butler siblings, who smiled. "But I did the tree."

She looked across the room and saw Artemis's work. It was a pretty sight, with red and green spheres, and lights twinkling in and out of sight every second. Angeline walked towards Artemis and hugged him for the second time that day. Artemis felt he was going to suffocate. She finally let go of him after what seemed to be a minute.

"I'll be waiting for you downstairs, and don't take too long."

"Got it."

She left and then Butler smiled. "That time trip _was_ for the greater good."

When the Fowls had dinner in the past, it was usually quiet, usually Artemis the First talking of his recent business trip, but now, with the twins always laughing and giggling and throwing food across the table while his parents talked made it seem like they were a normal family. Artemis was the first to bring up the subject on the fairies.

"Mom, dad, about the request you made..." He looked at them in the eye.

"Yes?" Artemis the First asked.

"Yes." He answered.

"What?" Angeline asked, looking a bit confused.

"That's their answer: Yes."

"Oh, they're coming!"

"Exactly, and they'll be arriving in Tara in about..." He consulted his watch. "forty-five minutes, but due to the fact that they can't be seen by humans, we'll get them at nine o'clock. How about that?"

Both nodded, looking relieved. "Butler will accompany you. Will you?" Angeline looked at Butler, who nodded.

"Okay, that's settled then, and please," He looked at them. "Don't bring out any uncomfortable subject while they're here. If it's tough for me to talk about this, then it's rather worse for them."

"Don't worry Arty," His father spoke. "We just want to know them, and thank them along the way."

Artemis smiled. "Of course, I do understand that."

Everyone else changed the subjects while Artemis was being attacked by bits of food coming from his brothers.

**Tara, Ireland. 9 pm.**

Artemis Fowl Junior was waiting with his bodyguard, Butler, at Tara, considered the most magical place in Ireland, where fairies appeared. They had been waiting there for about ten minutes when the saw the landing bay, disguised as gigantic rocks, opening up, great hisses of compressed air and pyroplastic coming out, and he made ou the shape of his elfin friend coming out. He made his way towards her.

"Holly!" He yelled and she turned around.

"Artemis!" She grinned and gave him a hug.

"I take it's just you?" He asked as soon as he let go of her.

"Yeah, along with..."

Then a beastly creature came out, with four legs, and a swishing horse tail. It was Foaly the Centaur.

"Oh, and I take that's-"

But there was more. Then came out Mulch Diggums, a flatulent dwarf that used to be kleptomaniac, and had talents to annoy. Doodah Day, Mulch's pixie associate, the Kelp elf brothers, Trouble and Grub, along with Chix Verbil, a rather odd sprite that believed himself to be God's gift to the girls. Then Wing Commander Vinyáya followed, her silver hair flowing along.

"Oh, let's-" Artemis began, but was cut off short by the remaining passengers. Two warlcock demons and an actual demon came out. It was Qwan, No1, and Qweffor, a warlock that got stuck in Abott's demon body. The three of them waved at him.

"Holly, please say that's all of them." He whined. Holly laughed cheerfully.

"Yes, I asked you if I could bring the whole gang, and well- here they are!"

Artemis looked shocked for a moment, and then he laughed a guenuine laugh. "We should get going home, my parents are anxious to meet you."

Butler pulled over in front of the gates of Fowl Manor, and as he did that, Artemis turned to his fairy friends.

"I wasn't expecting to see all of you in one night, so please, no chaos," He looked at Mulch, Doodah and Holly. "No showing off fairy technology," He looked at Foaly. "No complaining," He stared at the Kelps. "And do try not to destroy the house." A look was followed to the warlocks. "Got that?"

"Yes Mud- I mean, Artemis!" All the fairies said together.

Artemis Jr. opened the entrance of his home, and saw his parents wating at the foot of the stairs, with Juliet. He grinned at them.

"Mother, father," He said. "Meet the People. You have my permission to enter." He announced. He knew that a fairy couldn't enter a human dwelling without permission. Arty pointed to the door and all of the invited creatures entered, looking a bit nervous. Artemis Sr. and Angeline looked stunned for a minute, but a warm smile appeared on their faces.

"Welcome to Fowl Manor!" Artemis Senior said heartily. "Do feel welcome!"

A look of relief spread on the fairies.

"Let us introduce ourselves. I am Artemis Fowl Senior, Arty's father, and this is my wife, Angeline," He pointed to his wife, who looked happy. Holly stepped up.

"Pleasure, I am Holly Short, and these are..." She went off to introduce the rest. Artemis smiled. he hadn't expected his parents to accept them so quickly, but it was good.

**Christmas Eve; 6 pm. Fowl Manor, Ireland**

One of the many things Artemis hadn't expected, besides the fact that all the fairies he'd met where here, and that his parents had accepted them, was to break a Piñata while being blindfolded by an excited Juliet Butler. He certainly had told Juliet about briniging some of their traditions to their home, but he completely forgot _this _part.

"Do I have to do this?" He groaned as she turned him about twenty times. He got dizzy on the tenth turn. "How will I find my way?"

Foaly snickered, "Way to go Arty! That was your most brilliant deduction!" He added sarcastically.

Holly and Angeline giggled together. They had gotten along very well. "That's the point, Artemis!" Holly yelled. "Now break it!"

"You can do it, son!" Artemis Senior spoke out.

Artemis took a hold of the stick and hopelessly tried to hit the object. He heard the Kelps laugh with his father, while the others clapped and sang. Artemis almost tripped, but found th ePiñata as he swung out the stick, and hit it with all his might. He hit it a few other times, and it broke, showering him with many sweets, followed by a rain of humans and fairies on top of him. He took the blindfold off and began to scavenger for candy, among them, lollipops, the sweets Artemis didn't like at all, but if he had to get candy and get his suit ruined before being trampled to death, he'd do it. He triumphantly jumped up with his fists full of candy. After this, Juliet pouted,

"Darn it, Arty! I didn't get a chance!"

Artemis winced then gave out his famous vampire smile. "Sorry about that, but we might as well bring out the next one... Is that alright?"

Juliet grinned like a maniac, and the rest got their turn.

**7 pm. Fowl Manor, Ireland**

After the first activity, it was Christmas caroling, and for this, they all dressed up the fairies as elves (Much to Mulch's horror.) and in return, they decided to dress up Artemis as Rudolph, the Red-Nosed Reindeer.

"This is not necessary!" He said as Mulch pinned a red nose on his nose. The Kelps and Vinyáya laughed their heads off.

"Aw, cheer up, it's Christmas!" He said, and then pointed out to Doodah, who put on the antlers.

He wasn't happy, but laughed when he saw himself with the red nose, and Artemis Sr. and Angeline took a photograph of this.

"This has to be remembered!" Both parents said, and Foaly took out something similar and took a photo of him.

"Remembered on the Internet!" Foaly grinned, also dressed as a reindeer, but would be staying home with the Fowl twins. It'd be hard to explain about a four-legged creature. Besides, the young Fowls enjoyed horsey-back riding with him since he arrived; Mulch said it was 'donkey-back' riding.

"And you'll remember my fist!" Holly said sarcastically, her fist raised at Foaly, who winced.

Artemis laughed even more, and everyone, including his parents, were surprised. Pleasantly so. (Wow, the fairies changed his ways from cold, calculating, friendless individual to warm, kind, friendly individual.)

They all went outside and made their ways past the houses and sang things like 'Silent Night' and 'Rudolph the Red-nosed reindeer' (Much to Artemis's horror, he had to dance along with it.) and stopped by to talk to some of the people who asked who the little 'elves' were. Artemis Jr. came up with nice excuses everytime this was asked, saving the fairies' identities. They all thanked him for it, and his parents beamed and went back to the house, as the night had gotten chillier.

**11: 59 pm. Fowl Manor, Ireland**

Artemis woke up with a start. He checked his alarm clock and saw that it was only one minute till midnight. He sighed, tired and drowsy, but the fact that he was thirsty made him get up and walk down to the kitchen, carefully as he passed Myles and Beckett's room (Crying toddlers during midnight was not a happy sound.) and due to the fact that it was dark.

Once he was in the kitchen, he got a glass of water and looked at the alarm clock again: 11:59. Artemis frowned. Getting down here took at least five minutes... that could only mean that... The fairies used a time-stop. Again.

He heard a sound at the entrance, and went to check it out. He saw shadows, but he made out the figures of Holly, the Kelps, Foaly, the warlocks and Mulch, all whispering urgently.He decided to near them. He wasn't tired anymore.

"Timestop again at my home?" He said, coming out of the shadows. Everyone jumped.

"Oh no," Holly whispered. "Please say it isn't you, Artemis... Please."

Artemis chuckled. "I'm afraid it is me. What's wrong?"

Foaly looked at the rest, and answered. "Well, we got a slight problem with our Santa..."

"Slight?" Groaned Trouble. "Major."

"We should really call mommy..." Whined Grub.

"How can you do that, you idiot?" Mulch interjected.

Artemis listened carefully. "Hmm, let me hazard a guess: San D'Klass's son fell asleep, and you can't wake him up due to the fact that time has been stopped, and you can't do anything about it. Am I right?"

Everyone looked shocked, but not because he was right; He was _always _right, but coming from his mouth made them notice how serious it was. The Irish genius noticed this.

"So how are we going to solve this?" He asked.

"_We?" _Qwan asked. "Dear boy, you got us missing for over three years because of your plan back in Hybras! no offense, but anything can happen with you."

"But then again," Qweffor pointed out. "He did help me free my mind from Abott's-"

"And he helped me escape from that evil Kong." No1 piped in. "If there's anyone's help we need, it's his."

"He's right." Holly finally gave in. "It's against the rules for a fairy to take the presents to their authorized places, and the next creature to D'Klass that can is... a human."

"Interesting."

"His 'sleigh'," Holly said, her fingers moving to the word _sleigh_. "Is waiting in Tara."

"Sleigh?" Artemis asked, curious.

"It's actually a trolley, those things we used when we took half the gold from your hous a few years ago, remember?"

Artemis nodded. Who could forget the faithful night that when he was twelve, he kidnapped a fairy and asked for a ransom fund? In fact, no one. (And trust me, no one can.)

"Alright, I understand the trolley is disguised, but what about the _reindeers_? Animatronic?"

Everyone began to snigger. "No."

"Well, enlighten me." Artemis said sarcastically.

"Actually," Holly began. "They're... er, _centaurs._" She looked at Foaly, who looked scandalized.

"I feel offended." He responded, and everyone singgered again.

He chuckled. "The way I see it, you are in need of a driver, centaurs, and you have less than..." He ran a mental calculation. "Five hours to do so."

"Exactly."

"The centaur problem is solved though," He looked at Foaly, who looked shocked and surprised.

"I am a technical genius, not a reindeer!"

"I'm afraid you have no choice, unless you want to be known as the creature that ruined Christmas this year." Artemis said, raising an eyebrow. Foaly still fumed, but Artemis knew he was thinking it over. "Surely you don't want us trampling you?"

"Fine," He gave in. "But if you drive, Fowl."

"I do believe that fifteen-year-old teenagers aren't legalized to drive a vehicle," Artemis quoted. "Not until they're sixteen, which I will be in less than nine months."

"Since when are you going legal?" Holly asked sarcastically. Artemis glared at her and his gaze dropped a fraction of an inch.

"Since you all arrived in my life." He said quietly, and shut off the alarm set up in the door, and opened it, letting in a chilly breeze and flakes of snow.

Nobody made further comments. They were too surprised; It was the first time Artemis Fowl had been honest about his feelings.

**Tara, Ireland**

"Good hauls, this year," Mulch said, peeking into the trolley, which was twice the size of Butler, who was nearly seven feet tall.

"Don't think about it, Mulch," Holly said, punching him in the shoulder. He rubbed the place where she had hit him, and stalked off with Artemis, who had been rather quiet during the trip (How did they get to Tara in less than an hour without Butler? All thanks to Foaly's new technology.) He stared down at Mulch.

"Not allowed to touch, are you?"

He groaned. "Nope. And I want too!"

Holly made her way towards him. "Against regulations, Mulch, but you are coming on the trip..." She stared into Artemis's deep, blue, sapphire eyes. "Come on, Artemis, time to get you to know the controls."

He looked amused, and followed her, crossing his arms. "Hmm, controls, you said?" He peered into the mechanism, while Holly ranted off the instructions.

"Will you be coming?" He asked her, as he watched Foaly being tiddied up with a harness specially made for centaurs. A creation of his.

"Yeah! Do you think I'm going to leave you alone with Mulch, giving you the chance to steal them?"

"I no longer have the intentions to do that, Holly, but why are you coming? I thought it was against the rules, and to be honest, you aren't the type to be keen to follow-"

He didn't finish his sentence due to the fact that Holly had punched him on the shoulder, but this time, it was painful.

"So why are you coming?" He said, rubbing his shoulder and frowning. From out of the corner of his eye, he saw Mulch get on also.

"I should've been clearer," She said as Artemis got into his seat, and Holly sat beside him. "I was given the duty to patrol the so-called sleigh, and that means that if the sleigh goes somewhere without D'Klass, then so do I. Technically, it's going with you and Mulch, so I'm going."

"That seems obvious." He smiled. He looked over at the other fairies. "What will they do while we're... er," He looked in disbelief. As always, '_er' _wasn't a word, for goodness's sake! "On our 'trip'?"

"They'll all be guarding the place in case some sleepless Mud Man trudges along the way,and if you noticed, Commander Vinyáya is back in Fowl Manor, taking care of your parents and the twins. Are we set?"

"Yes. Foaly?" He called out to the centaur, who was wearing a red nose similar to the one Artemis had worn earlier, and a Christmas hat.

"I feel ridiculous, but ready for duty." He called out, turning around a stamping his hooves, flexing his tendrils. Holly laughed while Artemis chuckled.

"Which reminds me," Holly said, stifling her laughs now. He rummaged through a bag sitting in the back. "Since we don't have the real Santa, you get the honor to wear his famous red hat!" She handed it to him, who raised his eyebrows.

"Honestly?"

"Yes, along with his coat, but it's not because you get the honor, it's because it's going to get chillier when we're up flying."

He smiled briefly. He had wanted a coat badly, due to the fact that he didn't bring any. He donned it on, and he rearranged the hat so it would cover his ears before they froze to death.

"Good luck guys!" Called Trouble. "And Holly," He blushed a bit when he said her name. It was known that he had nursed a soft spot for Holly. "Careful with those two."

Holly winked. "I will."

**Over the city of Dublin, Ireland, en route to London, England.**

"I can't believe we stuck in with the so called 'Nice and Naughty List'!" Holly yelled over the roar of the wind. So far, Foaly was the only one that kept them from going any higher, and Artemis now understood why the need of centaurs. So far, he had been doing pretty well at driving, but then again, no surprise since he knew how to drive a helicopter, airplane, jet, well, pretty much everything, all in the name of relaxation. Holly, on the other hand, was keeping an eye for any flying object that came their way, as in Boeings. Mulch, was trying to peek into the presents, and not having much success because Holly had seen him, and whacked him with her buzz baton.

"What part of _don't touch anything _don't you get?" She asked. Mulch shrugged.

"Really, Holly," Artemis said, daring to look away from his path. "Try not to harbor your annoyance or whatever it is you're feeling at the moment at any of us; We don't need an accident right now."

"Fowl, keep an eye on the road!" He heard Foaly snap.

"What road? We're in midair if you haven't noticed!" He shouted back.

Holly grinned and looked at the list. "According to this... this... _list,"_ She shook her head. "We're done with Ireland, and now we're due for England!" She looked at her specialized watch given to her by Foaly, which was one of a kind: It still worked even when time was stopped. "Wow, nearly half an hour. Fowl, head southeast now, one more present and it's over with your country."

Artemis did as he was told. "May I ask why so annoyed with that 'list'?"

"Well, thousand years of working on new technology, and D'Klass still pretends we're old fashioned! He could've used a digitalized Notepad instead of writing millions of names in a book! Now I understand Foaly."

Artemis's curiosity was about to burst. "On what list am I on?"

Holly blinked, and opened the book once more. She ran her finger down a list of last names with F. She seemed to have found it because her finger stopped its travel. "Artemis Fowl the Second, congratulations on making it on the Nice List." She grinned at him.

Artemis was surprised; He thought he would be on the Not-so-nice list, because of the things he had done in the past, before he met the fairies, of course, but he thought that saving the world, feeling the spasms of his conscience before doing anything bad, and growing emotionally must've been taken into account. He smiled sincerely.

"Dropping point?" He asked, and Holly nodded. She whacked Mulch with her baton, and nodded. Mulch, looking annoyed, took a rather large parcel and dropped it into the air. One of the new things about the Christmas technology was that instead of having Santa drop into the chimney like he did thousands of years ago, he just dropped the present. The parcels had a micro chip, installed by Foaly, with the desired address, and it'd directly arrive there, without making the slighest noise.

"Got it!" He roared.

England took an hour to complete, while France (For Artemis's pleasant surprise, they got a chance to drop a present to Minerva Paradizo's home. He changed the 'from' erasing the word Santa Claus to Artemis Fowl, hoping it might surprise her.), Germany, Italy and Portugual took half an hour, and pretty much the whole rest of Europe. The last country about to serve was the United States. With the super motor the trolly had, they quickly crossed the Atlantic Ocean in no less than fifteen minutes, according to Holly's watch. Another fifteen minutes and they were done with the eastern side of the country, that now theyy were hovering over the Show-Me-State (Missouri).

"Anyone else we know that live in this country?" She asked as she made sure Mulch gave away the objects at their drop point.

"No, but I do have some associates here, not including Jon Spiro, but that's all in the past."

"I meant friends. I saw what you did while over France with Minerva, unless you like her more than a friend?..."

Holly saw Artemis blush a dull pink. "Does it matter?" He looked out, and saw Foaly give him a signal. "Drop point!"

"Go for it, Mulch." She said, not bothering to buzz him again; He knew when to act. But that wasn't what made Holly stop buzzing him. Asking Artemis this question was strange. It rather seemed to give away his hidden feelings.

"Do you?" She said after a minute, looking at Artemis, who gave his undivided attention to the front. He sighed, and Holly saw his breath.

"I... don't know," He finally said. "We're both genii, the most intelligent, and our personalities do seem compatible. She's extremely pretty, but I don't know if it's just attraction or real love. But I like her. I just do."

Holly smiled sweetly. Now this was the most surprising and honest thing that this Fowl could've said about his feelings. She changed the subject. "We better get going, we have about half an hour before the time stop ends, and the sun is about to rise. You know we can't stand the sun that much, especially Mulch, he's a dwarf and he might get a sunburn in less than three minutes."

The Irish teen shook himself, along with some light snowflakes, and kept on his duty, looking at the small localization system on the trolley; Finish the western side of the country and they were done for the night.

**Five in the morning; Tara, en route to Fowl Manor, Ireland**

As usual, the gang managed to save the world by not canceling Christmas because of Santa Claus's absence, and Artemis himself felt proud and happy, this time because he had helped children be happy, but he had learned something that night: Not all happiness resides on materialism, but he didn't tell anyone about that; He had already revealed two things in one night.

Before they could actually leave, they had to leave the trolley/sleigh back into the bay, and wait for a chute to take it on their ride back to Haven, which took longer than expected, due to the fact that Foaly was running check-ons before it left. Foaly didn't want any Mud Man traces or whatever terrestrial organisms on his precious creations.

After Holly, Mulch and Artemis had finished recounting the night's adventure during the ride home, the Kelps and the warlocks seemed to have had some fun, sleepless night. Trouble had found a drunk Mud Man trudging along their way, and _mesmerising _him hadn't worked at all, due to the fact that he was too dazed to pay any attention to Trouble's eyes, and remember, for the mesmer to work, you need direct eye contact. Instead, the warlocks helped him a bit, and Qwan told the Mud Man to 'follow the light' that No1 and Qweffor had conjured up. The human, too happy, obeyed, and now they were having woders to where he actually went afterwards.

Artemis smiled and leaned his forehead on the window, and closed his eyes, but before he could actually make himself dream, he felt a soft poke on his shoulder. He opened his blue eyes, and saw Holly smiling at him. She handed him a small box.

"We couldn't forget about you, Artemis. We can't forget that you helped us."

He smiled, and looked down at the box. It was small, but he didn't really care about its size. He decided he'd open it once everyone opened their parcels.

The young Irish teen opened the door to his ancestral home, checking that the alarm was still off, which of course, it still was, and giving off one last glance at his fairy friends, he bade them an 'I'll see you later...' and went off to his room, threw himself onto his bed, and immediately fell into a deep slumber, not noticing the 11:59 change into 6:00 am...

But then he felt being awoken instantly after having fallen asleep for at least five minutes. He was exhausted, but the blinding lights that bathed his room opened his eyes instantly and found his mother carrying Myles and Beckett in both arms. She was giving him a bright smile. Artemis blinked.

"Wake up, sleepy head!" She chided. "It's Christmas morning! It's time to open presents!"

"Pwesens!" Myles tried to say, giggling, holding a teddy bear that used to belong to Artemis when he was younger.

"I'll be downstairs in a minute, Mother." He said groggily, rubbing his eyes. Angeline and the twins left, leaving Artemis alone. He stood up and checked his alarm clock. Hmm, he said, I slept over an hour and a half... Then he remembered the gift that Sant had given him, and thought about something. _We didn't pass along my house while we dropped presents..._

He shook himself, took the small present, which he had set next to his computer, and trudged downstairs, where he saw his whole family and the fairies reunited together beside the Fowl Family Tree, all smiling and tearing up paper. Artemis walked up to them.

"Hey, it's Arty!" Juliet grinned, standing up from her spot and giving him a tight hug. Artemis felt himself blush a bit. He didn't have much physical contact with Butler's sister. When she let go of him, he handed him a wrapped box. "It's your Christmas exchange present. I hope you enjoy it. Open it!"

Artemis raised his eyebrows perhaps a fraction of an inch, and tore up the paper carefully. Then he opened the box and smiled when he saw what it was. Inside it was a gold necklace, and hanging around its V end was a small circle, with the following engraved on it: _Artemis Fowl II: Inside every great man lies a spark of decency... _In very small letters.

"I- thanks Juliet, and you too, Butler," He said, and surprisingly, he walked up to both of them, and hugged Juliet, and then gave one to his faithful friend. He sat down on a nearby chair, and watched all his friends open up their things, and then Holly looked at him, while Mulch stood up, and walked towards the Irish genius. He patted him on the shoulder.

"Go on, Arty!" He said excitedly, nodding at the object given to him by Holly. The rest turned to watch him. He looked at everyone one by one, and slowly did as he was told. Inside it he found a small note written in cursive:

_Dearest Artemis Fowl_

_I've always known you had a difficult life these past years, due to your father's dissapearence and your mother's depression, but kidnapping a fairy? I can say that it put you on the Naughty list for a while, but who knew that with the influence of the People, you would've changed your ways! I can tell you that I am proud of you, and that you deserve more than just this small gift after all the good deeds you have done, and that you finally found the good inside of you. Never forget that._

_Without another word, may you have a Happy Christmas and a Happy New Year,_

_San D'Klass II_

Artemis smiled once more, and saw his gift. Inside it was a picture frame, and in it was his whole family, along with the fairies. It was a picture all of them had taken after the family dinner last night, and everyone seemed happy, including Artemis, whom no one had ever seen so bright and full of smiles for everyone. He held the frame tightly and his parents and the rest of the fairies walked up to him, and together, they gave each other a group hug, Artemis being in the middle.

After the huge hug broke off, everyone went back to unwrapping thier gifts, and Artemis just watched them. _Why am I so happy all of a sudden? _he asked himself. _I have never smiled this much, let alone, hug Juliet... _and then the one of the many phones in the Manor rang. Mrs. Fowl walked towards the phone next to Artemis, and answered it. For a minute she listened to what she was being told, until she smiled brightly and looked at Artemis. "It's for you!" She whispered. He frowned, but took it anyway.

"Artemis Fowl speaking."

"It's me," A girl voice said. "Minerva."

He sighed and felt his heart beat a little faster. He forgot about the present he had 'given' her. He hoped she had liked it. "Oh. Anything wrong?"

She giggled. "Don't pretend you don't know what we're talking about! I just wanted to thank you for the gift, Artemis, it was very thoughtful of you."

Artemis felt himself blush. She not only like the gift, but seemed to have loved it. He had given her a small, golden bracelet, along with a musical box.

"I'm glad you liked it. I couldn't forget about you." He answered her.

"I just thought of something," She said, her voice rather nervous. "Maybe we could see each other one of these days?..."

He thought about it. "That seems great. Maybe we could arrange a trip for you to come and visit."

"That'd be great... I have to go, Bobo needs his antibiotic now, and Papa is still in bed..."

Artemis felt sorry, and his smile dissapeared. He had been hoing to talk to her for another few minutes. "I understand. Well, enjoy your day, and we'll see each other soon."

"Wait!" She said hastily. "I'll call you later, how about that? I bet we have a lot to discuss."

Artemis gulped. There was so much to talk about since the past three years Artemis had been in Hybras with Holly and the warlocks. "I bet we do. Call you later." And he hung up, happier than when he woke up. He saw the elves smiling impishly, or more accurately, _elfishly_, while Mulch and Doodah, who were whispering together, turned to the boy and gave him the thumbs up. Angeline clapped her hands together, and Artemis Sr. gave his son a wink, and mouthed, _Good luck with her._

Mrs. Fowl told everyone to get ready before breakfast, in which Juliet scurried off towards the kitchen, Mulch and Doodah along her wake, yelling something about chocolate cake. Angeline smiled and followed them, while Artemis Sr. hugged his eldest son tightly, and told him to watch for Myles and Beckett while he took a shower. Holly, Trouble, Grub, Vinyaya, Qwan, Qweffor and No1 went outside and decided to have a snowball fight before departing back to Haven in the afternoon. That only left Butler with Artemis, not including the children, who didn't very much understood English yet.

"So, how did you sleep last night?" The giant Eurasian man asked.

Artemis snorted softly. "You have no idea, my friend."

The Eurasian man looked at the boy carefully, as if x-raying him. Some kind of adventure must've happened, he thought.

"So I take something truly exciting happened last night?"

He grinned. "If you only knew the wonderful things that happened last night..."

**The End.**


End file.
